Talk:Quentin Beck (Earth-616)
Quentin Beck = gay? In the Sinister Six trilogy of novels by Adam Troy Castro, there's lots of implications that Mysterio is gay: In the first novel, we're introduced to Brick Johnson, who is explicitly identified as gay. Later, Spidey asks Mysterio why he killed Johnson. Mysterio responds with "a pain so palpable" that his voice is "saturated with betrayal." "He was a friend. More than a friend. We started out together. Drove out to Hollywood together. Got our first jobs in the business together. Promised that we'd help each other make it big ... He was supposed to look out for me, and he stabbed me in the back!" In the second novel, he's the only one of the Sinister Six (aside from the Chameleon, who already knows her) not to make a romantic overture toward their new female member, the attractive Pity. In the third novel, he says, "I am not, by life preference, as constitutionally solicitous toward the ladies as Adrian." So I think we can list him as either gay, or bisexual but preferring male. Any other thoughts? I don't want to make a change like this without other input. Thanos6 04:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's not evidence for him being gay. That's evidence for him not being a hornball like the others. In your first bit, he was betrayed by a close friend. In fact, the revelation of that character being gay might be what he considers the betrayal. One writer writing him as ambiguous does not make him gay or bi. It makes one story where he's ambiguous. It no more makes him gay than Iceman and Cloud's near-romanticism from the latter Defenders issues makes Iceman gay. Gay should only be added if it's EXPLICITLY stated or shown. Hulkling and Wiccan, for instance, have been both VERY specifically stated as being gay and we've seen them kiss. They can be listed as gay. A character who, in one story, is vaguely hinted at being gay? Doesn't make him gay. Means one writer had an idea for him. One that clearly hasn't been picked up by other writers. Thus making it, at best, debatable. :--GrnMarvl14 23:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the betrayal of the friend is that he didn't help Mysterio make it in Hollywood like he promised he would (of course, this is from Mysterio's POV; who knows what really happened). But yes, nothing is ever explicitly spelled out, which is why I started this topic and why on the main page I have it listed as an implied possibility and nothing more. Thanos6 04:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) First appearance Mysterio's first appearance was in Amazing Spider-Man #13 (1964). The infobox has this incorrectly stated as his first appearance being in Amazing Spider-Man #2 (1963).Brandonbaker01 (talk) 04:40, September 1, 2015 (UTC) It's not incorrect. Mysterio may not have appeared until #13, but it has been established that Quentin Beck first appeared, though unidentified at the time, as one of the Tinkerer's fake aliens in #2. Tony ingram (talk) 06:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Android Cleanup The presence of the android and the Ultimate universe seems to be in multiple places in his bio, can somebody who knows more clean this up a bit? Thanks in advance. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 04:03, November 17, 2017 (UTC) :The Android from the Ultimate Universe was actually revealed to be controlled by this Mysterio all along, so really all that history also belongs on this pageBen 1,000,911 (talk) 05:19, November 17, 2017 (UTC)